Una gatita traviesa
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Soul y Maka estan en medio de una relacion seria. Lo que significa que Blair ya no podra jugar más con su querido Soul pero pronto encontrara alguien con quien jugar. Blair/Death the Kid
1. Chapter 1

-Que aburridooooooooooooooo, no ahí nadie para jugar- se quejaba Blair mientras se daba un rico baño de espumas- Ahora todos están en el colegio.

Desde que se acabo la guerra con el Kishin todo volvió a la normalidad. Lo que significa que la diversión se fue. Ahora los días parecían rutinarios, siempre iguales. Maka y Soul iban a la escuela a la mañana, hacían las tareas a la tardes y los fines de semana salían con sus amigos. Ella trabajaba en un club nocturno y era lo único donde pasaba algo interesante. A Blair tambien le encabantaba poner nervioso a los chicos, en especial a Soul, por dos razones: como se ponía él cuando la veía en bikini y los celos de Maka. Ultimamente ambos se volvieron muy cariñosos. Demasiado cariñosos para decirlo de una forma. Blair se sentia orgullosa por Maka porque le gustaba verla feliz, pero tambien le disgustaba no poder jugar tanto con Soul como antes. Blair intento enseñarle algunos secretos suyos a Maka sobre como tratar a los hombres, pero la pobre muchachita todavía es muy inocente para "esas cosas" y termina traumatizada.

Debido a la relación fuerte entre sus compañeros de pisos, Blair intento encariñarse con Kid-san, el mismísimo hijo de Shinigami-sama. Kid parece tenerlo todo: buena aparencia, mucha plata, alto rango social, tiene fuerza y lo más importante de todo… tiene la misma expresión de Soul cuando ella se hacerca a él incluso con ropa. A pesar de eso, Blair lo estuvo visitando muchas veces a escondidas en su cuarto para _jugar, _pero pronto aparecia la más grande de las armas de Kid y la echaba a la mierda agarrándola de la cola. La ultima vez, Kid la detuvo e invito a Blair a cenar. Blair se sento al lado de Kid (que este estaba en la punta), Liz en frente de ella y a su lado su hermana que es mucho más divertida que la amargada de Liz.

-¿Te gusta la comida, Blair?- le había preguntado en un momento Kid-san, mientras él con todos sus modales comia la suya.

-Nyah, esta muy deliciosa- Blair no podía evitar cruzar sus brazos, eso hacia que pareciera que sus pechos fueran más grandes de lo que son- ¿Cómo supiste que me gusta el pescado?

-Ahí que ser demasiado estúpido para no saber que a los gatos les gusta el pescado- decía maliciosamente Liz mientras se tocaba el pelo. Blair tardo un poco en notar lo que significaba su tono de voz.

-¡Liz, se más amable ahí una invitada aquí!- Kid-san enseguida reto a la pistola, luego se dirijio a Blair con su sonrisa más encantadora- Perdone por el comportamiento de Liz, espero que difrute tu estancia aquí.

-Nipaaaah- gimio alegre Blair mientras sus rasgos felinos se hacían más notables- me sorprendio mucho cuando me invitaste y la comida de aca es la mejor, mejor que la que hace Maka…

-¡Kid se esta haciendo tarde!- se levanto enseguida Liz que parecía que estaba temblando de ¿Furia?- No es bueno que se quede más tiempo.

-¡No ahí problema, no ahí problema!- repetia Blair mientras se tocaba el pelo- me transformo en gatito y no pasa nada… ¡Ademas todo el mundo me quiere!

-Me lo imagino, todos fueron clientes tuyos una vez ¿No?- Blair no capto el insulto de Liz pero Kid no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-¡Liz, se más respetuosa!

-¡¿Desde cuando te gustan las chicas de pechos grandes?!

Hasta Blair se dio cuenta de que ella tenia que irse.

Las emponjas estaban terminando de lavar los tributos de Blair, cuando ella escucho el ruido de la puerta. Habian llegado Soul y Maka.

-¿Blair…?- esa voz no era de Maka porque pertenecia a un hombre, pero tampoco era Soul. La gata mientras producia un gemido salto de la bañera exitada y se puso la toalla blanca más corta que había en el baño.

-_¡Kid-san!- _Blair salio del baño con toda la alegría del mundo mientras con una mano sostenia a medias la toalla. Kid estaba en la entrada del departamento, vestido elegantemente como siempre, con la cara roja y esforzándose al máximo por sostener su mirada a los ojos violetas de la gatita.

_Me enfrente al gran Kishin cuando ya estaba destruido, puedo hacer esto._

-¡Que agradable sorpresa Kid-san!- decía Blair mientras se acercaba más a él- ¿Por qué no vino Soul y Maka?

Kid tosio un poco para aclarar la voz y exclamo con suma autoridad.

-Soul y Maka todavía están en la escuela, vine para disculparme personalmente lo ocurrido anoche- mientras decía esto, Kid recordaba perfectamente la cara de Soul cuando este le pidió las llaves del departamento. Soul sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado la otra noche: Blair le había contado a Maka y Maka se lo dijo a Soul. Por otro lado Liz tambien había comentado algo pero con otros datos de la historia- Despues Liz vendrá para disculparse con usted…

-¡Nahhhh eso no importa!- dijo emocionada Blair con un suave ronroneo, se movio hacia al lado de Kid mientras le agarraba el brazo y lo empujo más hacia ella. Kid pudo sentir los dos grandes pechos de Blair tocando su perfil.

_Si Soul me viera en este momento, se estaría matando de la risa. _

-¡Ya que estas aquí podemos jugar!

-¡Ju…ju…gar!- no sabia porque pero esa palabra le ponía los pelos de punta. Enseguida su cabeza fue inundada por millones de imágenes que le hacían hervir la sangre.

-¡Claro jugar, jugar, jugar!- decía Blair mientras ella lo empujaba hacia el cuarto de Maka. En un momento del camino, ella se pozo sensualmente en frente de Kid y pregunto provocativamente- ¿Nunca has jugado?

Kid se puso más colorado de lo normal y se quedo congelado… no sabia si por la pregunta o como la pose de la gatita. Entonces se defendió, sin saber bien de lo que hablaba.

-¡Claro que ya he jugado!

-Entonces no habrá problema que juguemos por… ¿Veinte minutos?- Blair no le dio tiempo de contestar a el pobre de Kid. Luego lo empujo hacia adentro del cuarto de Maka y luego con una sonrisa maliciosa cerro la puerta.

_50 minutos después._

Kid estaba despeinado (aun asi su figura era simétrica), tenia puesto la camisa con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y llevaba en su brazo derecho su abrigo negro totalmente doblado. Cerro la puerta del departamento y se guardo las llaves en su bolsillo derecho. Y camino hacia el pasillo.

-¿Kid-kun que haces aquí?- Maka y Soul estaban caminando hacia el departamento, recién habían salido del colegio y ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Maka se sorprendio mucho al ver a su amigo desprolijo pero aun asi, por la cara parecía que pasaba por felicidad extrema, sonreía de una forma que lo hacia ver más boludo. Cuando Kid paso al lado de Soul, el albino le guiño el ojo y Kid le dio las llaves.

La cara de Maka fue epica.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Maka que se había puesto blanca al pensar las posibles teorías de porque su amigo estaba en su departamento en horario de clase.

-Cariño mejor déjame entrar yo primero- decía Soul mientras soltaba a su novia y ponía las llaves dentro de la cerradura.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no vas a visitar a Tsubaki, necesito ver algunas cosas- a Maka ya se le estaba empezando a inchar la vena de su cuello, sin pensarlo dos veces, entro al departamento. Estaba todo en su lugar, perfectamente acomodado como lo había dejado esa mañana, fue hacia la cocina y no vio nada raro. Maka era desconfiada pero ese problema le había costado muchas peleas con su novio y no quería pasar mal momento.

-Ok…-dijo Maka mientras veía a Soul en la entrada- No se que quieres ver si esta todo bien.

-Solo una precaucion- menciono Soul con una sonrisa sincera, le dio un pequeño beso a Maka y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando lo hizo vio salir a Blair en puntitas de pie mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, despeinada y tapada solamente con la sabana de la cama de Maka.

-Y eso que le dijo a Kid que podía utilizar mi cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Liz notaba raro a Kid._

No lo había visto en el colegio y eso era raro porque a pesar del incomodo ambiente que había entre los dos y las estúpidas preguntas de Patty, ambos habían idos juntos (con su hermana) al colegio. Lo vio en la primera clase pero después desapareció. Ella estaba acostumbrada al no ver a Kid durante la época de guerra contra la locura… pero ahora que Kid no tenía excusa para faltar al colegio después de entrar. Lo vio hablar con Soul pero enseguida se alejó, Liz se imaginó que Kid le estaba contando lo que paso en la cena y decidió alejarse. Todavía seguía sin entender cómo es posible que Kid invitara a la puta de Blair a quedarse a comer ¿Kid era tan débil como para perder la cabeza por ella? Blair estuvo acosando a Soul desde que se conocieron y a pesar de su buen cuerpo, Soul se quedó con Maka ¿Pero porque Kid no hace lo mismo?

En la salida, era común que ella y Patty esperaran a Kid para ir juntos pero esta vez no apareció. Lo esperaron como por diez minutos hasta que apareció la joven pareja agarrados de la mano. Liz le pregunto si sabían dónde estaba Kid, Soul le había dicho que ya se había marchado a casa. Liz sintió como las venas de su garganta se hinchaban una y otra vez, _El maldito se fue y sin decirles nada. _Entendía que él pensaba que ella se había comportado irrespetuosamente anoche ¡Hasta Patty se lo decía! Pero a ninguno de los dos le podía decir la verdad. Aun así, no era excusa suficiente como para que él se fuera sin dirigirles ninguna palabra ¡Eso si era de mala educación! Después que no se queje con ella. Cuando lo agarre en la casa, Kid va a terminar temblando de miedo.

-¿Hermana que pasa?- pregunto Patty mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Liz- ¿Por qué caminas tan rápido?- Su hermana seguía ignorándola, Liz daba fuertes pasos contra el piso cada vez que se acercaba más a la enorme mansión- ¿Es porque Kid se fue sin avisarnos?

-Después me llama maleducada a mí- menciono Liz todavía mirando fijamente en el frente- ¿Qué mierda le pasa?

Llegaron enseguida a la enorme mansión, Liz abrió la puerta donde una patada muy fuerte y empezó a gritar el nombre de su técnico pero nadie respondió. A pesar de que había millones de cuartos para revisar, Liz fue directamente al cuarto de Kid y detrás de ella su hermana mirándola curiosa con un toque infantil. Cuando entro al cuarto de Kid escucho el ruido de la ducha y dedujo que Kid se estaba bañando…

-¿Kid-kun?- pregunto Liz mientras tocaba la puerta, no se animaba a entrar.

-¿Liz?- la voz de Kid la tranquilizo aunque era obvio que debía ser él- ¿Pasa algo?

-Después cuando salgas… ¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, no hay problema.

Liz lo espero en el Comedor Principal, Kid no tardo mucho.

_Liz notaba algo raro en Kid._

Se veía más relajado y tranquilo, también se lo notaba feliz, con una sonrisa que solo la tenía cuando encontraba algo perfectamente simétrico. Kid habrá visto algo simétrico pero a la vez raro para que este así. Bajo las escaleras mientras silbaba, tenía puesto una camisa, pantalones negros, cinturón y los clásicos anillos. Por supuesto su pelo estaba perfectamente prolijo. Cuando vio a Liz le dedico una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la adolescente comenzara a latir con mucha fuerza.

-¿Todo bien Liz?

_Liz notaba algo muy, muy raro en Kid._

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin esperarnos?

-Tuve que resolver algunos problemas.

-¿Qué problemas?- algo así siempre llevaba las armas consigo.

-Cosas personales- Kid se volvió serio y se acomodó la manga de la camisa y la miro confundido- cosas familiares.

-Aun así podrías decirnos a mí y a Patty, te estuvimos esperando en la entrada como dos idiotas.

-Perdón Liz pero fue… algo inesperado- Kid no pudo evitar sonreír y antes de que Liz pudiera volver a preguntar, Kid se había ido.

_Maka notaba algo rara en Blair. _

Ese día después de visitar a Tsubaki, cuando volvió estaba todo lo más normal. Fue a interrogar un poco a su novio para saber porque Kid había estado en su departamento y Soul simplemente le dijo que había buscado algunos libros que necesitaba, Maka iba a seguir preguntando pero Soul la callo con un beso imprevisto. Maka enseguida se puso colorada por la imprevista muestra de afecto y pensó que su chico estaba ocultando algo, por supuesto enseguida ese pensamiento se esfumo de la mente. Los besos de Soul la sacaban del mundo verdadero y la hacían más… como su padre. Soul la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, comenzó a besarle el cuello y después se guiaba hacia la boca.

-¡Soul!- gimió Maka cuando Soul le toco la cola. Maka colorada se separó de su novio con la excusa de que tenía tarea que hacer. Ella se fue hacia su habitación mientras contenta se tocaba el pelo y a la vez, nerviosa. Eso sí, cuando entro a su habitación no supo porque (todo estaba perfectamente arreglando), pero sintió algo cambiado en el aire, algo más sucio…

Después en la noche, a la hora de cenar, fue cuando Maka se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en Blair. Ella había regresado del trabajo, estaba feliz y parecía ingenua aunque no lo era. Pero se notaba muy feliz, como más fresca y segura. Estaba comiendo fideos con salsa roja y Blair jugaba con los fideos dándolos vueltas con el tenedor mientras tarareaba una canción, pero solo dio dos bocados, nada más.

-¿Todo bien, Blair?- pregunto Maka mientras tomaba un sorbo- Te noto muy contenta.

-Naaaahh, simplemente hoy me encontré con un amigo- decía Blair con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- un amigo, muy muy muy especial- hizo un ronroneo al final de la oración.

-¿En serio? Me alegro por vos Blair- dijo Maka alegre también, parece que Blair y ella pasaron buenos momentos- ¿Conocemos a tu amigo?- una idea le invadió la mente e hizo que tuviera escalofríos- ¿Es mi papá?

-Noooooooooo- declaro Blair y parecía que sus orejas no paraban de moverse- Tu papá es muy bueno en cama Maka- la pobre chica de ojos verdes se atraganto con el vaso de agua- Pero él, es el mejor de todos… tiene una cara que hace que me ponga nerviosa y parece tan temeroso.

-Wow- dijo Maka mientras trataba de recuperarse- sí que te gusta mucho… ¿De qué te ríes Soul?

Soul empezaba a ponerse colorado de tantas carcajadas que se estaba provocando a sí mismo. Se imaginaba a Kid, haciendo torpes movimientos, colorado como tomate y tartamudeando por cada prenda que se sacaba Blair.

-Nada cielo, solo me acorde de un chiste que me conto Black Star- dijo Soul mientras se llevaba un bocado de fideos en la boca- Así que Blair… Este amante tuyo ¿Hicieron muchas cosas?- la curiosidad le estaba matando, tenía que aprovechar para después joder a Kid.

-¡Soul esas cosas no se pregunta!- Maka estaba escandalizada pero Blair apenas se ruborizo.

-Se notaba que era la primera vez, por lo que tuve que liderar todo yo- declaro Blair con una ligera sonrisa, pero Soul no podía aguantar las carcajadas. Los dientes se le salían de la boca, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras golpeaba la mesa. Blair y Maka se quedaron mirándolo confundidas y un poco asustadas.

-Soul… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ese maldito de Black Star, está haciendo cosas que ni me imaginaba que era capaz.

-¡¿ESTAS SALIENDO CON BLACK STAR?!- las dos colas de Maka se levantaron mientras ella sentía como se ponía pálida…

-No, no, no, no es…

-Maka me parece que deberíamos irnos a dormir- soltó enseguida Soul mientras levantaba los platos- ¿Blair no tenías que hacer otro turno esta noche?

-Así casi me había olvidado- Blair se levantó enseguida y fue a buscar su bolso- ¡Chaooooo mis amores!

-¿Desde cuándo nos llama así?- pregunto Maka confundida.

-El amor está en el aire- respondió Soul mientras colocaba los platos en el lavadero.

-Soul- Maka abrazo a su novio albino desde atrás cariñosamente- ¿Hay algo relacionado con que Kid este hoy en nuestro departamento y Blair este "enamorada"?

-Simplemente una coincidencia- dijo Soul mientras aumentaba su sonrisa y su cara se volvió más lunática. Dio vueltas la cabeza para encontrarse con Maka y le deposito un suave beso.

_Maldito Kid la que me debes… Pero bueno, un hombre cool es aquel que ayuda a los amigos. _


	3. Chapter 3

Un muchacho de campera negra y una capucha que le tapaba casi la mitad de su cara. Pantalones de Jean y zapatillas deportivas. El joven caminaba bajo la luna menguante que sonreía macabramente y parecía que se había mordido mucho la lengua porque le sangraba la boca. El muchacho siempre odio la luna desde que tuvo uso de razón… en cambio el sol. El sol era otra cosa, siempre tan perfecto en cada detalle, nunca lo decepcionaba. Pero curiosamente su mente iba más alla de la perfeccion simétrica

_Kid se sentia extraño._

No iba solo en las oscuras calles de Death City, su amigo Soul estaba con él, sonriendo como nada más en el mundo, fuera más divertido. Tan solo fueron unas horas, cuando Kid nervioso le había contado que la noche anterior, Blair transformada en gato había entrado en la ventana de su habitación y le dejo sobre su escritorio un pase y un cupon para un baile privado en la Casa del Placer, donde trabaja ella. Luego el gato le guiño el ojo y dijo que le gustaría que Kid pasara cuando tuviera tiempo. Soul sonrio descaradamente y le comento que Kid que tuviera cuidado sobre como iba a salir a la calle. Horas antes, Soul solo para procurar fue a verlo: Kid había salido con un extravagante traje que parecía que se desacia y se unia a cada rato…

-Por favor, decime que solo es un atuendo casual- dijo Soul apenas lo vio.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿No se te ocurre pensar como reaccionaria la gente cuando vea mañana en primera plana que el hijo del Shinigami-sama, menor de edad, fue a un cabaret en noche de escuela?- por la forma en que lo decía parecía que fuera pecado.

Y asi, Soul acompaño a Death the Kid hacia la puerta para regresar pronto con su amada. Maka es muy linda cuando se pone nerviosa pero si se enoja da miedo. No tardaron mucho en llegar Soul el bajo más la capucha pero ya era bastante molesto.

-Recuerda solo puedes quitártela cuando estas a solas con Blair- dijo Soul sonriendo como nunca- y no dejes que haga todo por ella misma- termino la frase con un guiño y Kid no puedo evitar ponerse colorado. Mientras veía como su amigo de máxima confianza se iba, no podía evitar sentirse más extraño.

Kid, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, entro intentando mirar en cada rincón por si aparecia Blair.

-Buenos noches- la dulce voz de la recepcionista hizo que tuviera escalofríos- Mi nombre es Minime-chan- la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia- ¿En que puede servirle?

Kid por un momento tuvo el impulso de sacarse la capucha ya que sabia que era de mala educación tenerla bajo techo (tuvo que aguantar muchos "Shinigami-Chop" por eso" pero por suerte se acordó que lo que dijo Soul, ahora es más importante.

-Tengo una "cita"- otra forma no sabia como llamarlo- con la señorita Blair.

-Ahhh ¿Tiene un pase o algo?- Minime había notado algo raro en su voz y ahora que prestaba más atención era un poco más bajo a los hombres que habitualmente vienen pero cuando vio el pase se dio cuenta que para un niño era difícil de conseguir- veo que tambien tiene un cupon… ahora avisare a Blair, por favor instalaze cómodamente…- después señalo a una mujer que un ajustado vestido amarillo- Hyru-chan te mostrara el lugar donde la diversión te espera- como si Kid tuviera las piernas hechas de piedra dio bruscos pasos hasta seguirlas.

"_Actua normal, totalmente normal, como si fueras alguien normal que simplemente esta visitando a una…. ¿A que se dedica Blair?"_

Hyru lo llevo a un sector donde los sillones estaban cubiertos por gruesas cortinas marrones y una mesa circular en el medio.

-Para más comodidad, di las palabras mágicas- y a continuación de eso, se fue.

Kid se sintió más extraño de lo que se había sentido desde la vez que él y Blair hicieron de todo en la cama de Maka. Por suerte, Soul lo cubrió todo, Kid se sintió culpable por eso pero Soul le había dejado en claro que él ya encontrara la forma. Esa frase dio miedo. Kid se acomodo en el lujoso sillón mientras esperaba nervioso a Blair, su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente mientras respiraba profundamente, ya había pasado lo más difícil.

-¡Kid-san!- Blair entro adentro con las cortinas bajando majestuosamente tocando su cuerpo. Estaba vestido con tacones, una pantalón corto y una especia de corpiño. Parecia que se había planchado el pelo y las orejas estaban peinada prolijamente. Sabia perfectamente el desorden psicológico acerca de la simetría- ¡Tardaste un poco, crei que no ibas a venir!

-Como no iba a hacerlo- dijo Kid con una tierna sonrisa mientras la miraba sentarse- aunque me tomo de sorpresa que quisiéramos que nos reuniramos aquí.

-Es que no podemos vernos en tu casa por la tontita de Patty…

-Liz- le corrigio Kid.

-Y no puedes faltat mucho a clase para ir a lo de Maka- Blair se acerco más a Kid y comenzó a abrir su campera- asi que Blair penso ¿Cuál será el lugar más confidencial para que Kid-san se pueda reunir con Blair?

-Y ¿La mejor opción es tu trabajo?

-¡Claroooo- Blair junto las dos manos y con el dedo índice empezó a hacer círculos en la pared- _Pumking Pudin Puding…_

La pared se dio vuelta y giro 360°, junto con el sillón. Kid sintió un rápido mareo y cuando pudo ver claramente se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en una habitación "tentadora". Las paredes eran rojas oscuros y lámparas con baja luz y encaje, en el otro lado de la habitación había una cama circular enorme con cortinas negras de encaje y un enorme espejo en frente de la cama.

_Kid se sintió más extraño aun._

_Y tardo en darse cuenta para que el espejo._

Blair dio pequeños saltos hacia la cama para caer de espaldas mientras se creaba un hoyo al lado de ella.

-Blair… por curiosidad ¿Le dijiste a alguien que yo iba a venir aca?

-Nooooo- Blair se sento mientras le hacia señas a Kid que se acercara más- Soul me dijo que era importante que Blair no dijiera nada.

-Me siento más tranquilo- Kid no sabia la suerte que tenia tener a Soul como el único que sabia su secretito. Se acerco a Blair mientras se retiraba la capucha y se sento en la camicera de la cama- este lugar es muy acogedor- comenzó a mirar con más atención, y se dio cuenta que había marcos en las paredes… ¡UNA ESTABA TORCIDA!

-Kid ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-No puedo estar tranquilo hasta que sepa que esta perfecto orden- de la nada saco un medidor enorme de su bolsillo y comenzó a medir el cuadro, cada vez que Kid lo movio pero el cuadro se volvió a torser… entonces Kid con mucho cuidado lo movio despacio para encontrar el punto medio en que se encuentre derecho y pueda mantenerse.

-Solo un momento Blair, ya termino…

_40 minutos después. _

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO SE ARREGLA?!- los gritos de Kid resonaban en todo el aera pero Blair estaba acostada en la cama pensando en que mierda había echo la vez pasada para que Kid no se comporte de esa manera…

-Kid-san tengo frio…

-Seguro que ahí un alcolchado ahí…

-Pero no quiero ese tipo de calor…

-No creo que haya una estufa…

"_A Soul-kun ya le habría sangrado la nariz"_

-Ahí esta...-Kid se alejo mientras contemplaba su largo trabajo- que excepcional…

-¿Te gusta más mover cuadros que tener sexo?- La pregunta de Blair lo conguelo por completo, Kid se puso colorado enseguida.

-Es solo algo que tengo que hacer antes- se disculpo enseguida Kid sabiendo lo estúpido que se había comportado, luego trato de eboztesar una amplia sonrisa, media torcida- perdóname Blair, tal vez te consiguió problemas que yo venga aquí.

-Solo un poco…

-Entonces te lo recompensare después…

-¡Enserio!- Blair estiro los brazos, sujeto los hombros de Kid y lo tiro en la cama luego ella se sento arriba de él- ¡Nehhh entonces comenzemos!

-Si que eres rápida para comenzar…

-Y tambien para sacar- Blair acerlero sus garras y con una pasada rápida le rasgo la camisa sin romper ni un botón. Kid quedo impresionado. Blair se agacho más y beso su pecho a la altura del corazón, luego saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer todo el alto del alto de su torso, sintió como Kid aumentaba la respiración.

-Blair…

-¿Te gusta Kid-san?- Blair levanto más la cabeza y le dio besitos en su cuello. La gata relajo más los brazos y fue bajando…

-¡No quiero que sea como antes!- gimio enseguida Kid.

-¿Cómo, como antes?

-No quiero sentirme inútil- a Kid le costo decirlo, a pesar de la otra experiencia fue una de las mejores, actualmente cuando lo recordaba se sentia estúpido y ya demasiado soportar las bromas de Soul- quiero hacer algo.

La sonrisa de Blair se transformo, fue tan picara que el pobre hijo del Shinigami tuvo miedo de lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera?- pregunto Kid, el era nuevo en ese campo, pero en algún momento tenia que aprender ¿No?

Los ojos de Blair comenzaron a brillar, un brillo algo…

-Voy a convertirte en un pervertido- sus orejas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente.

_Kid comenzó a sentirse muy extraño_

_A Kid le gusto sentirse extraño._

-Que gatita más traviesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka caminaba felizmente por las brillantes calles de Death City, como si todo fuera parte de un hechizo mágico por parte de una bruja que sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todo estaba esplendido y había una alegría que rodeaba el ambiente de la mañana. Todo está perfecto y Maka daba salto mientras se dirigía hacia su escuela. Estaba sola pero no le importaba, su novio (ella todavía seguía sintiendo esas cosquillas en su estómago cuando pensaba en esa palabra) no se sentía bien y Maka creyó que estaría bueno que por un día descansara. Anoche su novio salió para atender unas cosas con Death the Kid, y cuando Maka le pregunto que era él la había callado robándole un beso fugaz pero a la vez apasionado, ella como siempre termino colorada y con las palabras en el aire. Después cuando volvió Soul, ella estaba en la cama durmiendo y con los cables pelados, su chico había llegado más tarde de lo imaginado ¡Algo estaba ocultando! Ella estiro su mano para agarrar el despertador y ver la hora, pero Soul era más rápido y retiro su mano.

-¡Ehh Soul..!- Comenzó a quejarse ella, pero su novio la dio vuelta boca para arriba, después él la hundió con un beso brusco. Como era improvisto Maka no sintió el mismo calor que siente cuando está cerca de él, pero después Soul se aventuró más en su cama y se separó de ella sin mirar sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Soy cool solo cuando estoy con vos- dijo Soul mientras echaba sus labios delicadamente sobre los suyos, luego comenzó a jugar su lengua con la suya mientras sostenía muñecas en alto.

Por supuesto nunca llegaron a esa base, después se quedaron durmiendo juntos y Maka se dio cuenta que era ridículo que ambos durmieran en habitaciones separadas a pesar de las insistiones de su padre que quieren que enseguida se separen. Pero ella no iba a dejar que ese viejo pervertido arruine algo que ella le costó tiempo entender.

Maka dio medio vuelta para doblar en una esquina y se encontró con un compañero que justamente ayer tenía ganas de patearle el trasero huesudo que tiene… pero hoy no, nadie va a dejar que arruine este día. Maka aumento el paso un poco más y mientras daba saltos con una enorme sonrisa despego.

-¡Hola Ox!- dijo alegremente mientras daba media vuelta y bostezaba su más linda sonrisa- ¡Hermosa mañana ¿no crees?!

-¿Estas muy contenta hoy?- Ox sin embargo sonaba medio incomodo- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe este buen humor?

-¿Hay que tener una explicación para ser feliz?

-Es que generalmente no eres así…- susurro Ox pero Maka no le prestó atención. Si Maka en si cuando no está clavada en los estudios posee una actitud alegre pero esta vez iba llendo a un nivel de Patty, una de las pistolas de Kid- ¿Es por Soul?- Maka no contesto- Veo que las cosas con tu novio va todo bien.

-Jajajaja- Maka libero una pequeña risa, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de esas cosas con Ox, generalmente siempre se pelean por las notas, quien es el mejor. Pero hoy no quería pelear, además por el tono de voz Ox parece más educado de lo que creía ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se hacen amigos- Y vos Ox ¿Cuándo vas a tener una novia?- Ox enseguida se puso colorado

-¡Yo estoy bien así!- dijo mientras se arreglaba los anteojos- ¡No es como si hubiera estado con otra!

-Mentiroso- comenzó a cantar Maka- Ahora que me doy cuenta no sabes mentir- después Maka saca la lengua pero cuando comienza a ver que Ox está transpirando comienza a preocuparse- Nehh Ox ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… nada- Ox comienza a adelantarse más sin mirar los ojos de Maka.

-¡Espera Ox!- Maka tuvo que correr un poco para poder alcanzarlo y lo agarro del hombro- Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero si te pasa algo, puedes decírmelo.

Ox la miro extrañado y confundido como si fuera una broma o algún tipo de trampa.

-No puedo…- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada- dijo Maka mientras lo abrazaba- ¿Hiciste algo malo?

Ox dudo por unos cuantos segundos.

-No en si… vi que hacían algo malo.

-¿Muy malo?

-Muy malo.

-Entonces- Maka como toda buena justiciera- tienes que decirlo, no puedes dejar que "la persona que hizo algo muy malo" anda libre sin tomar las consecuencias.

-¡Es que heriría a alguien!- Oz se paró mientras comenzaba a temblar- Haría llorar a una compañera- Maka comenzó a entender un poco más la situación y calculo bien las palabras.

-Ox te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas lo más sinceramente posible- el chico con anteojos asintió-¿Qué preferís saber la verdad pero tener dolor… O vivir feliz bajo una mentira?

-La verdad- respondió Ox enseguida, justo cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho Maka levanto las cejas.

-Si quieres no me lo digas, pero es mejor que hagas algo…

Maka se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, contenta de su charla, se había deprimido un poco pero la mañana seguía igual de brillante como había pensado hace un rato NADIE podía arruinarla.

-¡Maka!- la voz de Ox parecía romperse en el viento- ¡Tengo que contártelo!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ayer… ayer a la noche- Maka se acercó más a Ox mirándolo extrañada- vi a…

-¿A…?

-A…

-¡Ox!

-¡A Soul!- termino de decir Ox- Llendo…

NADIE PODIA ARRUINAR ESE DIA.

-Llendo…- Maka tenía ¿Miedo? O ¿Enojo? De terminar la frase.

-A un cabaret- ya está lo había dicho

Corrección: eso SI podía arruinarle el hermoso día.

-Impossible…

-Con Death the Kid.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Maka sintió como una gran cantidad de piedras caían desde el cielo y en picada aterrizaban bruscamente sobre su cabeza. Su corazón paro de latir. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes y le picaban los ojos.

-¿Maka?

Maka quería gritar, patalear, maldecir, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero solo hizo una cosa… correr.

Al principio no sabía bien para donde corría, pero después solo quería ir a un lugar. Solo había un lugar para sacar toda esa ira que le quemaba el cuerpo. Ella no era la clase de persona que se lo guardaba todo adentro y fingía que estaba bien o que hacia venganzas lentas pero dolorosas. Ella iba directamente a arreglar el problema. Todo iba tan bien que tenía que ser mentira.

Llego al departamento y torpemente abrió la puerta, apenas podía mover los dedos por las llaves. Lo que había dicho Ox todavía retumbaba en su mente golpeando los muros de su cráneo. Apenas logro poner la llave adentro de la cerradura y la giro vio como las lágrimas caían hacia el piso. Entro al departamento cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que pudo.

-¡SOUL EATER EVANS!

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- Soul se levantó saliendo del cuarto de Maka con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones chal blancos, salió con una sonrisa pero cuando vio a Maka toda colorada y llorando enseguida se preocupa- Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?- y se hacerco a ella para darle un abrazo.

-¡No me llames "cariño!- gruño Maka mientras se alejaba de los brazos de su novio- ¡No quiero que me llames de ninguna manera!

-¿Qué te pasa?- Soul no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación.

-Ox me lo conto todo.

-¿Ox?- ese chico siempre le dio asco- ¿El sucio y gordo Ox?

-Sí, el sucio y gordo Ox- ese pensamiento hizo que se riera pero se acordó que en realidad estaba enojada. Vio que había una lámpara y la tiro hacia Soul- ¡Eres…!- le tiro un marco con una foto de ellos dos- ¡Un…!- luego le tiro un florero- ¡Totalmente Imbécil!

-¡Si no hice nada!

-¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso…!

Iba a seguir pero Soul la callo con un beso. Era dramático y muy trágico porque ambos sentían las lágrimas de Maka sobre sus labios. Maka quiso alejarse de él, pero Soul era más fuerte y la abrazaba fuerte y no tenía intención de dejarla ir. Maka retiro la cabeza.

-¡Te odio!

-No me odias- dijo Soul con mucha paciencia- ¿Me podes decirme que hice?

-No te hagas el culpable- Maka apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Soul para separarse de él- ¡Ox me dijo que te vio anoche llendo a un burdel con Death the Kid!- quiso pegarle una bofetada pero Soul la detuvo- Eso explica porque llegaste tarde anoche ¡No me mientas! ¿Y POR QUÉ TE ESTAS RIENDO?

Soul poseía una sonrisa sincera y respiro profundamente mientras veía cariñosamente.

-¿Entonces era eso?

-¡¿Y porque tienes esa cara, crees que es divertido?!

-No cariño- Soul agarro las muñecas de Maka y la llevo directamente hacia la pared. Maka se puso colorada, pero no de enojo, de un sentimiento más antiguo- Jamás te engañaría.

-¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?

-¿Con mirarme a los ojos no es suficiente?

Maka callo en caída y se dio cuenta que con solo mirar los ojos de su querido Soul era verdad. Le creía pero no quería creerle.

-La verdad de porque fui a un burdel es porque acompañe a Kid- Maka pego un grito sorprendida y antes de que volviera a decir cualquier cosa- Kid tiene una amiga muy especial y hace tiempo que se están viendo.

-¿Cómo pareja?

-Como pareja.

-¿Kid con una….? Imposible.

-Créelo porque es Blair.

¡!

-¿C…co…como…es?- Soul la soltó de las muñecas mientras reía, esperaba esta reacción de Maka. Le encantaba verla así- ¿Des…de?

-Hace mucho tiempo, créeme.

-Eso explica porque Blair está muy contenta o porque las cosas que "Black Star" dijo, vos te reías.

-Perdóname por no decírtelo-dijo mientras la abrazaba para compensarlo un poco- pero Kid estaba confundido y yo era el único que sabía su secreto y…

-¡Espera!- Maka lo paro poniendo sus dos manos sobre su boca- ¿La vez que volvimos de la escuela y vimos salir a Kid medio desnudo porque iba a devolver unos libros?

-Bueno… le dije a Kid que podía…

-¡¿EN MI HABITACION?!- Soul agrando los ojos sorprendido, al ver la reacción de Soul, Maka volvió a sentir el enojo hacia girar sus colitas de caballo.

-¿Cómo…?-Maka dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, caminaba rápidamente y con un súper ceño fruncido- Maka ¿A dónde vas?

-Con Kid.

-Pero ¿Puede estar en la escuela?

-¿Ves a Blair?

Soul negó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

El albino intento detener a Maka en el camino pero ella lo amenazaba con cosas fuertes. Como besos sin un mes o dejaría que Blair hiciera la cena. En eso Maka comenzó a correr y llego enseguida a la gran mansión del hijo del Shinigami. Corrió la celda y había la puerta.

-¿Maka, no crees que estas siendo maleducada?- pregunto Soul cuando ambos estaban adentros- ¿Entrar en la casa de los demás sin pedir permiso?

Aun así Maka no contesto. Ella ya había estado varias veces adentro de la mansión, por lo que sabía dónde estaba su cuarto.

-Maka ¿No crees que estarían…?- pregunto Soul cuando Maka entro en el cuarto de Kid, luego ella abrió la único puerta que había, además de la entrada.

-¡MALDITO KID-KUN ¿CÓMO…?!

Maka se calló cuando vio que el cuarto que había entrado era el baño de Kid.

Que el baño tenía una enorme bañera

Que la bañera estaba llena de espuma, con Kid y Blair arriba de él.

-¡Maka ¿Vienes a unírtenos?!- exclamo con mucho entusiasmo Blair, pero se podía decir que Kino opinaba lo mismo…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Entonces fuiste a América?- pregunto Blair mientras chapoteaba en la bañera con sus pies.

-Visite todos los lugares del mundo- respondió Kid con un aire superior mientras veía como Blair se enjuagaba- ¿Alguna vez saliste de Death City?

-Noooooo- Blair se acostó más sobre Kid- originalmente soy un gato, provengo de una enorme camada era la única chica de sextillizos.

-¿Enserio?- Kid se alegró, era la primera vez que oía a Blair hablar de su pasado.

-Si… mi madre murió en el parto y mis hermanos fueron adoptados por diferentes familias.

-¿Y qué paso con vos?

-Para ese entonces era una gata muy flaca y fea por lo que nadie me quiera- Blair agarro unas cuantas burbujas con las manos y luego soplo para que volaran en el aire- vivía robando pescado de las carnicerías.

-¿Cómo fue que te volviste mágica?- Blair no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Una vez, estaba caminando por ahí y vi una bruja amante de las calabazas haciendo un hechizo o algo así, nunca lo entendí. El tema es que era muy curiosa por lo que me metí en el medio del hechizo- comenzó a levantar los brazos mientras rodeaba sus pechos, Kid se puso colorado- cuando me desperté, podía hacer toda clases de cosas locas, al principio no podía controlar mi poder por lo que hacía caos innecesario y por un tiempo estuve en la cárcel.

Kid comenzó a acariciarle el pelo violeta de Blair, sin decir nada, simplemente veía como su pelo se escaba de sus flacos dedos.

-¿Estas decepcionado?- pregunto Blair.

-No- respondió enseguida Kid- Las chicas también pasaron por eso y no cuestiono a las personas así.

-Me alegro- Blair se puso de un costado mientras acaricia el pecho de Kid- me encontré con mi padre… era un gato enorme negro con unos ojos violeta que te compenetraban.

-¿Cómo supiste que es tu padre?

-Él me reconoció a mí, supuestamente soy igual que mi madre y después… se fue.

-¿Así como si nada?- Kid se sentó un poco enojado.

-Está bien… dijo que no tenía nada de él y que eso le alegra… y entonces lo entendí.

-¿Estas bien así?

-Si…- Blair volvió a juntar más burbujas y las tiro lo más alto que pudo.

-¿Te gustaría viajar por el mundo?

-¡¿Enserio?!- Blair se sentó para mirar mejor la sonrisa de Kid, es tan formal y elegante que la ponía nerviosa- Me encantaría- luego le dio un beso en la boca pero Kid la agarro de la cabeza y no la soltó hasta que Blair le susurro en el oído.

-¿Podemos jugar un rato?

-Todo el tiempo que quieras…- dijo Kid mientras le tocaba el rostro hermoso de su chica.

En eso Maka abre la puerta.

-¡MALDITO KID-KUN ¿CÓMO…?!

Maka se calló cuando vio que el cuarto que había entrado era el baño de Kid.

Que el baño tenía una enorme bañera

Que la bañera estaba llena de espuma, con Kid y Blair arriba de él.

-¡Maka ¿Vienes a unírtenos?!- exclamo con mucho entusiasmo Blair, pero se podía decir que Kino opinaba lo mismo…

Algo que Kid también vio era que Soul estaba detrás de ella moviendo los labios mientras pedía perdón…

Pero el maldito se estaba riendo.


End file.
